


牙是野兽，手是性器。

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 展正希 - Freeform, 痴汉, 见一 - Freeform, 贱炸 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 见一逃了，一如许多年前的那个夜晚，展正希也追了出去。天也下着雨。





	牙是野兽，手是性器。

**Author's Note:**

> CP：见一/展正希  
>  分级：R  
>  字数：4964  
>  预警：黏腻；无上垒；八级痴汉；疑孟乔森综合征；  
>  背景：成年后。

 

见一逃了，一如许多年前的那个夜晚，展正希也追了出去。天也下着雨。如果这时候用镜头叙述，车灯、路灯、霓虹灯，成了伴随奔跑而跳跃的线。而落在眼中的雨水，让它们在眼里又是朦胧光圈。啊！展正希抹了一把脸，将雨狠狠摔进地里。操他妈的见一这几年是吃什么狗屎了！竟然跑得这么快！

湿漉的拳头紧了紧。胸腔里是有莫名搞出的怒意，但不是张口宣出的时候。嘴唇抱紧的牙齿向下狠咬，在岔路时，展正希选择右上，平行拉开距离，死命向前，再瞅准时机，借由地势，一个弯道，一个俯冲！朝见一去，近了、近了！

 

三周没下雨，这是下雨的第三天。

泥土吸饱了水分，连带着草也郁郁葱葱，冰冰冷冷。两具热烘烘的成年男性躯体压滚上，让它们叫出了吱吱吱。如海绵挤水般的声音。

你听见了吗？

见一听见了。在他被展正希压在身下时，他听见，听见了草地的叫，听见了他的呼、而不等到‘吸’，又被惯性带离，离开草地，上了展正希的身。看见的地郁郁葱葱，看见的人龇牙咧嘴。嘿，真是瞎话，黑灯瞎火的，你能看清个啥？

“唔、”

见一忍不住发出的呻吟，就像喝了最烈的酒。双眼迷蒙，头昏脑涨，却又身处美景中。是被撞晕了吗？不，不是。不，又的确是的。

展正希撞向你，又抱住你。一手搂着你的腰，一手护着你的头。你的耳边紧贴着胸膛，心上人震动的声音丝丝不落的传入脑中，击着你头昏脑涨。鼻尖埋在他的臂弯中，肌肤汗液的味道，肌肤之下更深固不可说的气息，叫你双眼迷蒙，如吸食大麻。不，大麻的劲头可比不上这，这让你能磕嗨。

 

是人类的温度让彼此都留恋吗。是展正希也被滚着头晕目眩。在停止后，他们维持着这样相拥的姿势一段时间，直到见一听见从泥土中被挤出的水泡爆裂——

“你到底有什么毛病！”

湿漉的拳头，砸在脸上湿湿滑滑。好像只要偏偏头，拳头就会自动滑到唇上。见一这样想着，也就这样做了。吻落在手背上。

‘关于你的毛病。’

也许吻是镇定剂，展正希没有再动作，也可能是想先看看他狗嘴里能吐出什么牙儿来。

见一顺力吻上了他的内腕，贴着筋脉，舔着褶皱。

‘想你的毛病，’

还不够。用上手，捏上手，将它更往里贴，轻轻啃咬在腕上的薄皮，在牙间撕磨着。忽然，半眯着的眼睛，朝展正希露出了猩红。紧闭着的薄唇张开了，你能看见里面的软舌，软舌翻滚出话语：

“想上你的毛病。”

与此作伴，还有口中獠牙。

 

在鲜血渗出的那一刹那，展正希的拳头下的准又猛。正正砸在太阳穴上，让见一眼里白光阵阵。趁机，展正希拉开了距离。

“回家，冰箱里有血包。”

‘你明知道不是这问题！’

见一不知道自己有没有将这话吼出，我想是不可能的。他会做的只是将腾近咽喉的那团拉嗓子的火再下咽，咽到牙齿颤栗，关节咯吱咯吱响，雨水从过长的刘海上滴下时，再抬起头，睁着仍然猩红，但还属于人类——你看那里面的脆弱——的眼。

正在检查伤口的狮子，会对上这双眼，对上了那条朝它吐信的蛇。外渗的血液混着雨水舔着小臂下滴。落在草地上被迅速吸食。

真是屌鸡儿烦！

展正希紧皱的眉头上蓄不上雨，水打着眼都睁不开了。牙齿一咬，他放下了手。朝见一那走去，蹲下。一把钳住人下巴。

“喝完就滚？”

人可怜巴巴，点头乖乖顺顺。只是一只红了眼的狗。而面前的主子，真是让人捉摸不透。你跑了吧，他来追，追到了吧，又让滚。

见一嘟着被脸颊捏挤着嘴，软软哼出几声。

“......”

熟悉的声音带着一些画面迅速窜过脑中，展正希不由一怔，再下一句话就带着恶狠。

“手不准乱摸，也不要发出奇怪的声音！”

沾有血液的掌心离见一是这样的近，舌尖在不受控制的向前探出，就要碰到了！

“唔！”

力度加大，疼痛给了明显的警示。

“听懂了没？”

 

展正希有想过换个地方。

几乎与手松开脸颊同步的是见一追赶上来的口腔。他含住了他。中指的指腹是敏感的，像有细微的电流窜过，惊着尾骨发麻。下意识的向后抽走，又被人本能的抓住不放，向前更近一步，含进第二指节，用舌将偷留在指弯褶皱间的血液舔食。那是一块更轻薄的肌肤，血管在那透露着流向，利齿磕在那更显锐利。见一是不会在这里咬下。嘴唇包住牙齿，向前进着，直至根部。

温暖让手指发僵，而越僵，肢体就越有难以自控的颤动发生。那种深度正是向下延伸的弧度，与指节的弯曲这样贴合，让指腹总会不停的碰到那湿黏，光滑，再没有粗粝的舌面，是过分的柔软。展正希惊的指尖迅速抽直，刮在了上颚。那是脆弱的地方。愧疚让他后背流下了冷汗。也让他惊醒。另一只手的中指迅速屈起，扬在空中要冲下给人一个暴栗。虽然他的确没有乱摸，没有乱哼唧。但操他妈的狗屎就是这么有本事给人找不爽快！

是，不爽快的极致就是连暴力宣泄的余地都不留。

见一退出手指的速度就跟他的求生欲...准确说，性欲成正比。他甚至还向后一缩，这样的动作看进展正希的眼里，就是朝他的心上堵上一团棉花。堵着他紧皱的眉头一抽搐，携有怒气的中指被软化，虚握成拳，垂在腿边。随后直接将腕上的伤口送到人嘴边。

“别搞乱的，快点。”

日思夜想的气息就在眼前。刺激着那伸出的獠牙不停的打斗。想要刺进，想要咬下，他的牙尖甚至已经开始反馈起类似探进肌理的挤压感。却抖动着嘴唇将牙尖包裹住。你身体真正想吃的，可不是这个。

展正希又被逼到发毛的边境上。但你可不能让他再打下。这不是说你不乐意挨他的打，你明白，若想真的‘吃’到他，只能用软，再用软。服软的眼神，轻柔的鼻息，要带上一些抽泣，控制在扰人心律，却又不会到煽风点火的程度。就像这件湿漉的衣裳。紧紧的黏在肌肤上，又不能彻彻底底的脱下。

真是好一个成年人的计谋。

他果真没有再揍你。而是一把扯上你的头发，向后扬起。就在你的眼中，将伤口咬开，本来只是缓慢渗出的血液，涌在嘴角流出。朝旁一啐。也不管你紧抿着的嘴唇，直直的将腕部贴进，强行喂食。

你眼里扑朔着泪花，又像极了六年前你哭的一塌糊涂的雨夜。

‘你是这样认为的吗？’

‘认为...我...喜欢男人？’

 

展正希心意，从始至终，你我都摸不准。是他太复杂，还是复杂的是我们？

鲜血就堵在唇间，你不可能不去吸允。布满舌面的味道，不可能再叫人的理智占上风，獠牙伸长，刺进了手腕间。

这不是展正希第一次喂食，但对疼痛的预期总是比实际更低。他不该选择手腕这么脆弱的地方。脖颈两侧、大腿内侧，开始隐隐作痛。算了，还是这里最合适。思绪从自己身上的部位转回一周来，被侵入吸食的怪异疼痛开始变得清晰。他真该再去胡思乱想些什么。再之前的几次，他的注意力总会被前面这人胡乱摸的手，哼唧唧的声音而带着走......展正希猛着向里抽了一口气。

雨还在下，下着小了，站在雨中，还是清晰。滴滴答答，湿湿黏黏。见一舌头嚅动的声响。安静将时间拉着过于长了。他身体开始产生了幻觉。那些明明向外流逝血液的通道里，有什么遁迹而来。就像忽然从中抽出的嫩藤芽，沿着血管向里衍生着，酥痒中伸出恐惧，作在头皮上阵阵发麻。蔓向四肢酥软无力。是异常。

“...喂..”

发出声来时，他才意识到自己的喉咙有多紧。是由害怕而起？可他有什么好怕的。在感受到腕间力气减小，频率逐渐减缓时，展正希就开始抽回自己的手。他一向善始善终，这次是个意外。体内的异样催促着他离开，离开面前这个‘危险’。可又有什么危险是近在眼前，又还能避得开的？见一紧抓着他的小臂。力道挤压着一股鲜血猛着涌出，呛进了气管。

雨水给了人狼狈。咳嗽的模样，更让人会动恻隐之心。展正希抬起的手稍显无力，但还撩的动挡在人眼前的头发。他将它拨向一边，手掌紧贴在脸颊上，传递的被雨水夺去大半的温度。

“先回去..听话。”

 

见一低垂下了眼，手抖动着向展正希伸出，小心翼翼的将那只稍显湿黏的手牵住。分明的骨节握在手中，搓揉着，示好着。至少让伤口愈合吧...

两相沉默，话痨的那个连句话都不说。这故事叙的我真的脑壳疼。

还好展正希总是更贴心的那位。他再一次的退让，由着你再次舔上伤口。任着那酥麻、怪异、强烈不适再次窜上体内四周。直到双腿发软，不得不借上你的肩膀，维持站姿。这时候你该扶上他的腰，或是给他支点，或是直接将他拖下，与你一起狼狈的跌跪在泥土间，然后你就可以顺势的再次将他压倒，不再留有一丝伪装，半点文明。去撕咬开他的衣裳，咬破他的喉管，捅破他的甬道！大快朵颐，再将自己的血液交换给他，把他一同拉入深渊，锁在身边，再也离不开。

胆小鬼。

埋在掌间的嘴勾起自嘲的弧度。伤口已经在你的舔舐下闭合，是不会再流出血液了。你还得装作意犹未尽，贪婪又小心地沿着血迹舔舐，你从来渴求的不是血液，是温度，是触碰，是他一次又一次对你温顺的宠溺，是你能从中得到为数不多能感受到，他爱你、在乎你的信号。你因假装了一次吸血鬼来掩饰自己发情期，误打误撞的尝到了甜头。与鲜血相伴的，是失血过程中，会泄出犹如高潮般隐忍的呻吟。是你可以抚摸上他的腰肢，抚顺他的后背，甚至还可以光明正大的亲吻上他。再借由这是血族的本能而脱身。虽然那一拳头是无法避免，可失血让这时候的力度变得如同女生，尤为可爱，再加上点想象力，都能同归为娇嗔。

掌心已经干净，你舔上他的指根，这就是他为你打开的所有地方。你得寸土不落。充分想象。再次含进他的指头，就像轻嘬着他的龟头，上面的血迹是他情不自禁流出的前液。身为恶魔，你有着丰富的性经验，那就是你捕获猎物的技能。你将指头再含进，舌头卷绕着上上下下盘旋，犹如一条独立的小蛇，比任何一个你遇到过的猎物的都还要灵活，你为此自傲，不止一次的想让他体会，他却从不给你机会。有时本性占领上风时，脑里无数次的向你呈现强制性爱的画面，不断反馈着实施这样操作的可能性。他在你面前浑身都是破绽。击向你的拳头是向你贡上双手被反钳控制，踢来的腿是能轻易撂倒，推开的手只要一拉就成了能让你们倒在一起的助攻。只要有一次，一次你去做了，他就会知道你的好，食髓知味，不知餍足，求你再来。

可你却非得把自己弄得如同最低阶的血族，活生生一条可怜虫。

见一吐出那根手指，换上下一根。直到五根本身就湿漉的手指都沾满上了他的津液，他又再次一并含入两根，模拟着性爱交合式的抽插。这过程展正希怎么会不阻止你？他瞪大的眼睛看着你布满月光、雨水的脸蛋，看着自己的手指不断在你双唇间消失出现，看着软舌在指头上纠缠，看着你不浪费任何一滴血液，甚至要舔舐到连血腥味都不再有，你就活脱了一个得到毒品的虚弱瘾君子，烂到骨子里，不堪一击。

他收紧了放在你肩膀上的手，像分离什么黏糊的东西一样，向外用力。

“够了、”

你想挽留。你张开了嘴，是让展正希从你口中、手里抽走，湿漉的手指在经过时，从掌心滑过留下一路的水渍。你不想放手。

“我说够了！”

 

‘展正希’

‘你是白痴吗？’

‘我喜欢你到快爆炸。’

 

展正希走了，走着头也不回。他早已经撑到了极限。他发晕发胀的大脑还不停的向他播放着这一段来自青春期的记忆。如果用在影视上放出，都得后期到的发黄发黑或是连色彩都不带，来凸出它的陈年，隐秘，如同主人公压箱底的重要宝贝。展正希不想去想这些。至少此时，不要。他想甩头，想让它们如同雨水一样离开他，滚远点。却连这点力气都没有。践踏在柔软的草坡上的脚步，像同在泥沼中跋涉。他得咬破嘴唇获得清醒，最终却还是膝窝一软，彻底滚下。

 

‘我喜欢你到快爆炸。’

‘不管是以前，还是以后...’

‘只对你...’

 

你看，天都放晴了。这话用在夜晚还真是奇怪。云走之后，放出来的是星星，是月亮。是再也没有能被雨水降温的高热身体。展正希就这样四肢舒张的躺着，感受恶魔津液随着之前打开的伤口而混入血液中烧遍全身。酥麻，燥热，柔软，粗粝，滑腻，之前被他特意忽略压制的幻觉趁机席卷而来。这是前几次喂食从未有过的反应。急性失血的他应该是疼痛、眩晕、无力、发冷，而实则每一次见一吸食的量连这种后果都不至于引起，除了被贯穿的疼痛。展正希闭上了眼。他是不是该在事情发生之前，在感受到异常不适的时候，就果断的退出，掐断。

而不是任由事态发展。在见到他受伤的模样时，忍不住的去安慰，抚顺，贴近，保护......撩上他额前的长发，露出前额，落上一吻。

‘我知道了。’

 

见一等了一会，才慢慢走向人跌倒的方向。随着他的靠近，那些作用在展正希身上的幻觉就更肆虐，像是本来只是轻轻绕在脚踝上摩擦的蔓藤忽然收紧，异样让他腿部一抽，睁开了眼。吸饱雨水的浅色头发落入。

“滚。”

声音沉哑着如同从胸腔中传出。见一跨坐在了他身上，抓紧了他放在身侧无力的手，轻吻着，放在胸口上。

有力的声音敲打着展正希的手。他看见见一将垂在眼前湿漉的头发向后撩起，露出分外清明的眼睛。

“晚了，展正希。”

 

END.

 

 

Botanical Sunset Paradise.

 

文中提到的两段回忆杀夜晚：

 

Day 1

 

Day 2

 

 


End file.
